Me cautiva tu sonrisa
by PansitoSuave
Summary: Hermione estaba ordenando las cosas de su baúl para comenzar un último año escolar, encontrando una carta de Fred dirigida a ella.


**Titulo: Me cautiva tu sonrisa**

**Pareja: FreMione (One-Shot)**

**Resumen: Hermione estaba ordenando las cosas de su baúl para comenzar un último año escolar, encontrando una carta de Fred dirigida a ella.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, si fueran míos, nadie estaría muerto.**

Faltaban dos días para volver a ese lugar donde estaban los mejores recuerdos, y también muchos recuerdos tristes, pero tenía que terminar su año escolar para poder estudiar para ser medimaga, que era algo que soñaba hace mucho tiempo, por eso en ese momento ella estaba arreglando su baúl, cuando de pronto dos chicas entraban muy alegres cantando un tema que una de ellas cantaba.

-Siempre la verdad vencerá a todo el mal-cantaban una chica pelirroja y otra de un rubio rojizo con mucho animo.

-Vamos Hermi, es la hora de la cena-hablo la de rubios cabellos-La Sra Weasley tiene una cena para morirse.

-Eris tiene razón-la de cabellos rojos levantó el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha como signó de aprobación-Cada vez mi madre cocina cosas mas ricas.

Hermione dejo de lado su baúl y fue con sus amigas al primer piso hablando sobre temas tribales, mientras un chico de rojos cabellos entro en la habitación donde dormían las chicas, viendo el baúl de la chica que estaba ordenando, dejando el un sobre dentro ese baúl abierto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Esperó que Hermione no se enoje conmigo-habla en un susurro saliendo de ese lugar bajando al primer piso donde estaban todos.

XXX

La cena se había terminado, como siempre con mucha alegría, donde Eris y Ginny fueron al patio con sus respectivos novios, mientras Hermione volvía a la habitación para terminar de ordenar su baúl pero se sorprendió al ver un sobre dentro de ella, tomándola en sus delicadas manos, notando que no había remitente llamando aun mas su curiosidad, así que la abrió sacando una carta con una letra muy pulcra.

"Querida Hermione Granger:

Hace mucho tiempo que quería decirte esto tan importante para mi, pero el miedo de que te alejaras de mi fue muy fuerte, hasta ahora, ya que pude ver con mis propios ojos que no te quedaste con mi hermano después de la gran batalla y por eso ahora puedo decirte todo lo que me esta pasando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando me di cuenta? Fue cuando estabamos con todo del torneó del los 3 magos, y te vi llegar con Viktor Krum logrando que yo solo quisiera acercarme a el solamente para golpearlo ya que a su lado estaba un ángel caido del cielo.

Bueno, como te abras dado cuenta, tu me gustas demasiado, fue esa pequeña sonrisa que le diste a Krum en el baile que mi corazón saltó de la emoción y de solo quererte a mi lado, aunque se que no soy el mejor, que soy algo bromista (muy bromista) tu eres la que me pone los pies en la tierra.

Logras que cada día sea perfecto aunque no te hable mucho, por miedo como explique anteriormente, pero quiero que te quedes conmigo, que solo conmigo puedas sonreir.

Si sientes algo por mi, anda al patio donde estaré sentado mirando las estrellas pensando solo en ti.

Con amor y algo torpe

Fred Weasley"

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas de la pura emoción al leer esa carta de la persona que ella amaba por mucho tiempo pero que lo tenía escondido al igual que el, solo por miedo. Se levanto de la cama que ocupaba y sale corriendo bajando las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso con el corazón acelerando a mil, pero fue a la puerta que la llevaba al patio y lo vio, a ese joven que tanto amaba en secreto mirando al cielo donde junto a el estaban Harry, Ginny, Draco, Lavander y Ron escuchando a Eris cantar un suave tema.

"Aunque sería genial, si las palabras fluyeran solas, como cuando a una carta a un amigo intento escribir"

La melodía que la joven cantaba envolvía a cada uno logrando una paz muy grande, cuando esa chica para de cantar y ve a su mejor amiga con una respiración entre cortada.

-Por fin llego la última parte de este grupo-sonríe delicadamente dejando de cantar cuando todos giraron sus cabezas menos un colorín que el trago algo de saliva de los puros nervios.

-Por favor, paren de ser niños chicos y declaren su amor-hablo la menor de los Weasley tomada de la mano de su novio con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Fred se levanto del suelo y ve a Hermione con unos ojos de loco enamorado de el, cuando sonaron unos fuehos artificiales que tenían mensajes como: Dile lo que sientes y no solo en cartas.

-Hermione Granger-se acerca a la chica y toma su rostro en sus manos-Desde que llegaste a Hogwarts que mis ojos se posaron en ti-le besa una mejilla que queda de un color muy rojo-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La chica solo le salían lágrimas que se le tira encima besándolo con demasiado amor que estaba escondido.

...

-¿Qué estas haciendo, cariño?-una persona como ya de 30 años se coloca detras de una mujer de 28 años abrazándola con suavidad.

-Solo guardando algunas cosas-sonríe la mujer de cabellos castaños y ondulados, donde escuentra la carta de años atras.

En eso entra una niña de cabellos ondulados y rojos de la mano de un niño que se notaba que un año mayor que ella.

-Apurate mami, Tía Eris con Tío Draco los están esperando-habla la niña de 5 años con una sonrisa perfecta.

-Eso es verdad tía-el chico de rubios cabellos pero con los de bi color habla con una suavidad.

-Ya bajamos-el de rojos cabellos empuja a a los pequeños afuera-entre tengan a los tíos-cierra la puerta y ve a su mujer-Mi hermosa Hermione Weasley-se acerca a ella y le toma el rostro-Eres hermosa.

-Nunca paras de decir esas cosas tan lindas-la mujer llamada Hermione muestra sus dientes perfectos a el con los ojos luminosos llenos de amor por el.

-Me cautiva tu sonrisa-deposita un suave beso en los labios de su esposa.

Nota final: Espero que les gustará mi one-shot uwu


End file.
